This invention relates generally to bicycles and more particularly to lighting systems used by bicycles.
Since the invention of the bicycle in Scotland in 1838 by Kirkpatrick MacMillian, a blacksmith, there has been a never ending list of advancements to the basic structure. These include a steam powered bicycle in 1868, an amphibious bicycle in 1931, the BMX in 1973, and the supine-recumbent in 1993.
The bicycle's development is during the same time as the automobile's own rapid development and acceptance. Unfortunately, the two vehicles do not work well on the same road; but, due to the existing road system, the two vehicles must come in daily contact.
Unfortunately, the bicycle rider is almost “invisible” to an automobile driver who is watching for much larger obstacles. This often results in a collision in which the bicycle rider is always the one who suffers the most.
In an effort to minimize these collisions, there has been a recognition that the more “visible” the bicyclist is, the safer the bicyclist is. To this end, a large number of devices have been developed to assist in enhancing the visibility of the bicyclist. These include: flourescent shirts, blinking lights secured to back-packs, head-lamps and tail lamps, and even flags.
While all of these do assist in creating a more visible bicyclist, there is still a significant need to create an even more increased attention-getting situation.
It is clear there is a need for a light system which is more attention grabbing so as to protect the bicyclist more.